Wrong Side Of Heaven (And The Righteous Side Of Hell)
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: No one ever said hell wasn't easy to walk through. Anyone who has, they haven't come out unscathed.
1. Chapter 1

**Kylianna's perspective...**

"Wake up, you bitch!" I hear before feeling a hand connect with my face, forcing me out of my sleep… Andre's kept me here for six weeks, in the tunnels of the mansion… if that's where I even am now.

But he's growing impatient that I'm still alive… and he's slipping, losing his grip.

"I've asked you this since you've snatched me… and it's time you answer me. How could you do this to your cousin… your own flesh and blood?" I say in a croaky voice, looking up at Andre through tired eyes… purely exhausted eyes.

"You're only half related to me, Kylianna… just a child from a one night stand between Stefano and a Grecian whore. You're not a true Dimera and you're helpless now." Andre says… want to bet?

I'm not as worn out and broken as he thinks… adrenaline surging through my tiny body, I kick my right leg up and Andre screams as it hits his left leg, knocking him down. Having stolen the keys earlier, I unlock the cuffs and grab a nearby broken off 2x4, swinging it at Andre and slamming it against his ribcage before slamming it into his head repeatedly, yelling in rage as he yelled in pain.

"Who's helpless now, huh?! Who's helpless now, you bastard?!" I yell louder than I thought possible, beating Andre into unconsciousness… beating him to a bloody pulp.

Dropping the blood soaked weapon, I turn and leave him behind, not caring that I could've killed him… I need to get to Lexie, to EJ… I need to… get out of here, let someone know I'm alive and that I'm not the only one missing… oh christ, I hope Lexie's not dead.

Picking up speed into a slow run, slow because of dehydration, starvation, I find a door and slam myself against it, forcing it open and running up a flight of stairs after barricading the door… Andre could still be alive, I don't want him chasing me because he'll kill me.

The door at the top of the staircase is unlocked, thankfully… I open it and keep running despite my legs going numb… no, damn it, keep running! Get to help, get to safety, Kylianna!

But it's no use… my legs give out and I crash onto the ground hard enough to knock myself into near unconsciousness again…

Is this what dying feels like?... have I fought until I couldn't anymore?

 **Third Person Perspective…**

EJ knew something was wrong the second he walked into the Dimera mansion…

"No! Please no!" EJ says fearfully, running to his sister and crouching down next to Kylianna, holding her in his arms and lightly lifting her up to him, tears running down his face… he had believed that he lost Lexie, he didn't want Kylianna dying.

EJ's eyes widened in shock as Kylianna's eyes snapped open, a sharp gasp for air escape her mouth, EJ picking her up into his arms and rushing her outside to his car.

"EJ… he's…" Kylianna tried to say, the sunlight hitting her eyes… but she was glad to see it, she was alive to see it, she had escaped the house of horrors Andre locked her in.

"Shh… it's okay, babydoll… no one's ever gonna hurt you again." EJ whispers, buckling Kylianna into the passenger seat of the 2007 Pontiac Firebird and closing the door before running to the driver's seat, getting in and slamming the door shut.

"Andre's… got Lexie… she's not dead." Kylianna managed to say as EJ sped off, EJ knowing she was struggling to stay alive and it had taken a lot of energy to break out of her prison… a prison Andre trapped her in.

He knew Kylianna was out of it… but when she said that about Lexie, EJ knew she meant it, she believed it…

Salem University Hospital became visible in the distance, EJ increased the speed of his car. Being an ex racecar driver, reckless driving was natural to him… and life or death in this particular case.

Kylianna lost consciousness after feeling EJ pick her up, safe in her brother's arms… when she woke up again, it was well into the early hours of the next day, Kylianna turning her head and seeing EJ, who hadn't slept.

"They found Lexie, she's gonna be okay… but there's no sign of Andre. I'm so sorry he did this to you, kiddo… to both you and Lexie." EJ says softly as he brushed Kylianna's hair out of her face.

"I knew it was Andre… I don't actually know Tony but he would've never done this." Kylianna says.

"You've got that right, kid." Both heard, looked and saw Lexie, Kylianna and Lexie immediately hugging.

"I thought… he had killed you." Kylianna says through her tears, Lexie lightly rubbing her hand up and down Kylianna's back. She was alarmed at how much smaller Kylianna was than last time she saw her but knew that Andre would go as far as he deemed necessary to break anyone who was a threat to him.

"Tony's out there somewhere… the real Tony Dimera. And he would never hurt you." Lexie says comfortingly as they let go.

Both were finally free… and Kylianna was gonna find Tony Dimera, no matter what it took.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Shoutout to FoxFan88 for the idea for the fight scene in this chapter.**

"EJ… go check on Lexie, I'm okay." Kylianna says, knowing that EJ hadn't left her side since he brought her in here three days earlier. Lexie had left a while ago, having decided to call her son Theo and husband Abe again.

EJ lightly kissed Kylianna on her forehead and stood up, leaving as Kylianna stretched her legs out and turned onto her left side, closing her eyes in another attempt to rest her tired mind, having had night terrors since being admitted… of course, she wouldn't find the peace she hoped dreams would bring.

Footsteps woke her up and the tiny 15 year old sat up, seeing a very much alive yet heavily bruised and stitched up Andre, who closed and locked the door.

"Did you honestly think I'd let you get away? Oh no, you are much too important in my plans, little cousin." Andre says evilly, Kylianna ripping off her blood pressure cuff and the wires hooked to her as well as the I.V and needle out.

"You were willing to let me die in that damn house of horrors… so I returned the favor, Andre. And it was justified because you wouldn't let Lexie go." Kylianna says after standing up, her body still frail and her weight having dropped from 105 to 99 pounds over the past six weeks, although Kylianna was back to 102 pounds because of the feeding tube the doctors put in her I.V... and she was determined to make sure that if she died at Andre's hands, she'd take him straight to hell with her.

Andre tried to respond but Kylianna slammed a metal tray into his head and bolted for the door, Andre grabbing her… but once again, he hadn't paid attention. Andre let out a piercing scream as a scalpel was stabbed into his right side and fell to his knees as Kylianna unlocked the door and bolted down the hallway, pushing past doctors and interns who shouted at her to get back into her room.

But Kylianna had a different plan in mind… taking Andre Dimera down once and for all. She had heard the stories about the times Andre and Tony had allegedly killed each other and one had taken the other's place and caused havoc afterwards… only to find out that the plane Tony and Anna were on in 1985 crashed and Tony… the real Tony was never found.

If she was going to find Tony, she had to stay alive… she was on the 5th floor of the hospital, the 6th floor was next… and then the roof.

Kylianna ran into the northeast stairwell and up several flights of stairs with Andre not too far behind her. With another surge of energy, she pushed the roof access door open and ran onto the hotter than hell ground, stopping and turning to see Andre.

"Unless you're gonna go jumping from building to building in your fragile condition, you're trapped, Kylianna Michelle… nowhere to go." Andre says.

"That door triggers an alarm when forced open, Andre." Kylianna says as Andre tried to open the door, screaming in rage when he realised it had automatically locked.

"You bitch!" Andre yells after turning back to Kylianna, who was smirking.

"Whole hospital's on lockdown, police will respond to the distress call… I've had my issues with the Salem PD but so have you and you've done a whole hell of a lot worse than I have. You want to try to kill me, take your best shot!" Kylianna says, Andre lunging at her and tackling her to the ground…

Kylianna slammed her right knee in between Andre's legs several times and managed to turn him over to his back, repeatedly slamming her small fists into his head before grabbing his head and slamming it into the ground until Andre snatched the scalpel out of his side and sliced Kylianna's face with it, kicking her off him… Kylianna jumped up and the two wrestled over the weapon, Kylianna knocking it over the ledge and once again punching Andre…

"They're trying to override the alarms but they can't-" EJ starts to say as he and Kate, who had been at the hospital to check on Kylianna as well, had ran up the flights of stairs… they stopped when they heard screaming before a sickening crash and a car alarm blared throughout the area. Forcing the roof access door open after the lockdown was lifted, both saw Kylianna leaning against the ledge, her long dark hair blowing in the July breeze as she looked down at Andre, who had crashed onto an ambulance of all vehicles.

"Kylianna?" Kate says, her and EJ carefully approaching Kylianna, who looked up at them with her dark brown eyes, blood trickling down her knees, hands and the right side of her face… but the damage she had done to Andre was much worse to where if the fall didn't kill him, he'd take months to recover… and in that time, Kylianna could recover physically and find Tony.

Kylianna's mental state would be another matter entirely… she was already having night terrors and was potentially looking at years of extensive therapy and life-long trust issues to new people.

But right now, Andre was being tended to by paramedics and not an immediate threat to her or anyone else.

EJ and Kate guided Kylianna downstairs and to the floor she had been on when the fight and subsequent chase started… and immediately, Kylianna was greeted with another familiar face… Roman Brady.

"What the hell happened up there on the roof?" Roman asks after walking over to them, Kylianna looking up at him and Roman seeing that her eyes were void of emotion.

"You've been on the wrong end of Andre's wrath before, Roman… you piece it together." Kylianna says in a detached tone of voice, EJ taking her to her hospital room and helping her into the bed.

"You're not going to go back to that house… that's the first place Andre's gonna look for you once he's out of the hospital." EJ says after a nurse had treated Kylianna's scrapes and fixed her I.V and blood pressure cuff before leaving.

"After I'm out of here… I'm gonna go find Tony." Kylianna says, EJ looking at her. "He didn't die in that crash, he didn't die at the hands of the Salem Strangler… he wasn't even here when Marlena was being controlled." She says.

"You're saying… that Tony's been on an island for 22 years?" EJ asks after recovering his train of thought.

"Our real brother… is out there. Andre's got most of the town fooled but not Anna and not me. I know what you're thinking, listening to Anna is a huge risk… but she knows her true love is out there." Kylianna says.

EJ knew he would have no luck in changing Kylianna's mind… she had always been a strong willed person.


End file.
